


The SO's Substitute

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With May under the weather, Bobbi takes over Daisy's training session for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SO's Substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panyan/gifts).



> Panyan requested fighting fluff. Her wish is my command. 
> 
> I own nothing; just playing around with characters for fun because the way Whedon plays with them makes me very sad and stressed out.

Daisy glances up at the door, expecting to see her SO, and grins wildly. "Hey. What up?" The young woman pushes off the wall to saunter towards the blonde, decked out in spandex leggings and a tight tank top. 

"Shouldn't you be warming up," Bobbi chides, arms crossing over her chest. It's her lead-agent tone with just a hint of playfulness, and Daisy rolls her hazel eyes. 

"Shouldn't you be running some test in your sexy lab coat," the inhuman counters as she languidly stretches her arms over her head before crouching to work her hamstrings. "Did you come to watch May kick my ass from here to kingdom come? Don't get enough dominating in our bunk?" 

Bobbi barely manages to keep the smirk off her face as she progresses through her own warm up. "According to your SO, you're my problem today." Rhythmically black fabric twines around each hand and wrist. "Technically you're my problem every day," the blonde teases. "Still Coulson all but quarantined May due to her flu-like symptoms, and Heaven forbid you get a day off. Thus, here I am."

Laughter bubbles aloud, as Daisy winds her own wraps around her hands. "So you're going to teach me something new?" Bobbi's eyebrows arch in questioning. It's her trademark response to foot-in-mouth; Daisy knows it well. "Okay. Um... That came out a lot more condescending than I meant it. What I meant was... Nope that's not better. I love you?"

"Yeah. Sure you do. Alright, start at the bag. Drills- jab, cross, double jab, duck, cross, dodge. Ten minutes." This is familiar, and Daisy falls into the rhythm, focusing on the beat and the point of contact. "Hands up," Bobbi reminds occasionally as the time progresses. That only works so much before she changes the warning. "You're going to get yourself punched in the face, and it's going to make it very hard for me to kiss you, so get your damn hands up."

The last minute and a half is always the longest. The rhythm falters ever so often, and her arms ache. Daisy knows this is just the beginning, but she's at least gotten to the point that she relishes the burn. "Intervals. Pull ups for 30 seconds. Push ups for 30 seconds. V-ups for 60 seconds. Total of 12 minutes. Go."

"Jeez, what level of hell did you crawl out of this morning," the inhuman complains, dividing her gaze between the ominous pull up bar and her lover. "I'm sure your PT wouldn't mind you partaking in some of these intervals." Daisy groans as her biceps and triceps work, lifting her weight enough to get her chin over the bar. "Fuck you're the worst." 

Bobbi leans against the wall, twirling a stopwatch to keep track of time. "You weren't saying that last night," the blonde snarks. "And besides pull ups are good for you. If you find yourself hanging off the edge of a building, you're going to be really glad your muscle memory knows how to pull up." 

"How often is that ever a scenario," Daisy huffs out in a calculated breath, her chin over the bar again. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Don't answer that." The push ups are easier, but only because it's less of a ridiculous movement than a damn pull up. By the second round, the ever-present sass has all but died down in favor of breathing. "I don't care what I said last night. At the very least I hate you a little bit right now," Daisy groans, laying flat on the mat after the last interval of V-ups. "My abs are mush, and my arms are spaghetti, and you're basically Satan."

"Aren't you glad it's time to spar then? Also I have a hard time believing you give May this much sass." In a remarkably mature response, Daisy sticks out her tongue in mockery. "Yeah you'd be dead if you did that to her. C'mon, up. Let's see what you've got."

Somehow it's inherently different fighting the woman she loves versus fighting the only maternal figure in her life. Inherently different, and somehow still absolutely fucking weird, Daisy muses as she squares up. Bobbi dodges her punch without so much as a blink. "C'mon, Rockstar. I can take a hit; full throttle- let's see it."

The brunette launches into a full-fledged attack, combining punches and kicks that Bobbi blocks with ease. Then the older woman counters with her own combination that sends Daisy thudding to the mat. With an outstretched hand, she pulls her lover up. "Watch for tells- squared shoulders, pointed lead foot, one leg taking more weight. Assess as you go. Ready?" 

Daisy nods, wiping sweaty palms on her thighs. This time inhuman switches up her attack plan and starts with a series of kicks before dropping into a crouch and aiming to sweep Bobbi's legs out from under her. In a move Daisy will later refer to as James-Bond-suave, Bobbi follows her momentum into a backhand spring, jumping away from the offending limb, before using Daisy's surprise against her. Again the brunette thumps against the mat, though Bobbi's added weight makes this time better. 

With a mischievous grin, Bobbi presses her thigh between Daisy's legs. Oh yeah, Daisy muses, this is definitely better. The blonde steals a kiss before pulling them both up. "Again." Something snarky dies on Daisy's lips when Bobbi jumps right in on her attack. When the options are being sassy and getting kicked in the stomach, that attitude tends to fall to the wayside.

Daisy decides mid-fight that if Bobbi can play dirty, then two should play at that game. Instead of ducking to avoid the roundhouse kick to the head, she shoots out a vibration, knocking the blonde off balance. "Oh that's how you want to play," Bobbi laughs. "Alright, Tremors. Bring it on." Her first few attacks are defended with relative ease given Daisy's powers. Daisy throws a strong punch, and Bobbi catches her wrist to use the momentum to spin the woman, pulling Daisy flush against her chest. The passion and desire is thick between them. "Your move," Bobbi encourages, stealing another quick kiss. 

Calling on a maneuver May taught her a few weeks ago, Daisy escapes the hold before using a strong vibration to pin Bobbi to the closest wall. She saunters over in her assumed victory, keeping the blonde confined and kissing her soundly. Bobbi nips Daisy's lower lip, sucking at the tender flesh, and the vibrations falter enough for Bobbi to push back, toppling them both to the mat. The momentum from the fall allows them to wrestle for dominance, though it quickly loses the disguise of sparring in favor of grinding against one another. 

Bobbi leans down, long blonde strands tickling Daisy's shoulders, and kisses her, giving into the passion crackling in the air. Arching up into the familiar weight, Daisy sighs happily, pleased to be lost in the connection with her love. 

"Morse!" Bobbi coughs in surprise, sliding gracefully off of Daisy. "Train. Not seduce. Those verbs are different. Stop having sex in my gym." The 'again' is silent and implied. Daisy blushes a bright red despite the coloring from her exhaustion and mumbles an apology.

The blonde grins, not at all embarrassed to be caught by the stoic Calvary. Again. ”Sorry. I'd say it won't happen again, but we'd all know it'd be a lie." Her fingers interlace with Daisy's, all but dragging her out of the gym towards their bunk. "Feel better, May," she calls over her shoulder. May rolls her eyes, though a small (very small, almost microscopic) smile plays at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think. I'm always on the look up for new ideas!


End file.
